


;)

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Smut, other languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

“Iskam da me tselune” Anxiety whispered while passing Logan in the hallway coming from the kitchen. Logan immediately flushed a beautiful red. He scurried past Anxiety mumbling something about a tease. Anxiety smirks.

* * *

“Éfchomai na tha me piézei ston toícho kai to filí mou san na to ennoeí.” He murmured into Logan’s ear during a video. His eyes immediately widen and he blushes. He mutters back, “Makári na boroúsa polý ómorfo skoúro agóri mou…” Anxiety smirks and replies, a bit louder, “Tóte káne to,” and chuckles when Logan looks at him sternly.

* * *

Anxiety was pressed against his door. “Podrobneye … AH .. pozhaluysta ..” He moaned. Logan pulled back, and admired the disheveled boy with hickies all over his neck and collarbones. “Ty vyglyadish’ voskhititel'no, moy temnyy mal'chik…” Logan smirked as Anxiety moans and grinds against the leg pressed against him. He whimpers and moans out “P-pozhaluysta, vyyebi menya.” Logan immediately picks him up and practically throws him onto his bed, climbs on top of him, and latches back onto his neck. Anxiety immediately whines and loudly moans. 

* * *

BONUS:

Roman was passing by Anxiety’s door to go get food from the kitchen when he hears a loud moan, followed by “¡MÁS FUERTE! ¡VAYA MÁS RÁPIDO! A-AH!” He blushed beat red when he hears Logan reply with “¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! ¡AH TU ESTÁ TAN TONTO!” and simultaneous moans. Then a whispered, “Dios te amo..” from Anxiety, and the sounds of kissing and panting.


End file.
